


Tanaka's Adventures Towards Salvation

by marsenthusiast



Series: Mafia! Karasuno [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And the one time he did, Gen, but theyre like a little family, daisuga are married, daisuga parental figures, five times tanaka refused to join karasuno, mafia karasuno, no beta we die like men, suga dealing with problem children like a pro, tanaka simping for kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsenthusiast/pseuds/marsenthusiast
Summary: Tanaka recounted his encounter with the angels that saved him.Or the five times he refused the help of a kind angel, and the one time he'd follow an indifferent one even if she was leading him to his bitter end in hell.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Mafia! Karasuno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Tanaka's Adventures Towards Salvation

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was a name that struck fear into those who heard it in deserted alleys, dark roads behind tall buildings, parking lots of expensive hotels, and the worse place of all, convenience stores. The stories surrounding him painted him a ruthless teenager with pent up anger, unleashed only in the swings of his bat and blood spill on his hands. Rumors, of course, are usually an exaggerated retelling of the truth. But they always of a hint of truth in them; and the more accurate each of them are to each other, the more accurate they are to the truth.

Sugawara wasn’t sure what to expect when Daichi told him of the elusive character. He had a knack for getting problem teenagers and runaway children under their wings, so he didn’t want to say he was prepared for a violent outburst to his offer. But staring at the young man in front of him, he chided himself for being carried away by the stories he heard minutes ago.

When Sugawara found the boy, he was giving a stray kitten half of his canned tuna, a sheepish smile on his face as he scratched the back of its ears. He could hear the breath of relief he let out. The crouching boy’s head snapped towards the sound, a menacing expression on his face. Sugawara didn’t say anything, just offered him a plastic bag with some sandwiches in it.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you. Does the cat have a name?” The boy glared at him for what felt like a full two minutes before shaking his head.

“No, it looked hungry so I fed it.” Sugawara smiled at seeing the tips of the supposedly merciless Tanaka’s ears turn red.

“That’s sweet of you.” Tanaka eyed the silver haired man drop the plastic bag near his feet and Tanaka can’t help out but stutter a list of suspecting questions about the integrity of the food, all answered in stride and open honesty. 

“But why are you doing this?”

“You looked hungry, so I’m feeding you.” The sincere smile that Tanaka saw that day, he could confidently say it changed his life.

He knew that nothing really came for free and there was probably another intention behind the gesture. But at that moment he could see in pale grey eyes, glinting under the sun, that there was absolutely no pressure put on his shoulder. When he found himself crouching alone with a weeks’ worth of food in the bag, he couldn’t help but feel like he was visited by an angel. Maybe, he thought, I’m being given a second chance.

There are sounds of disbelief and blatant laughter from around the room at Tanaka’s story telling. Even Sugawara himself was doubled over cackling. He knew there was an ounce of truth in the statement, but he also knew his contribution wasn’t as big as the bald head exaggerated it to be. 

“Don’t you maybe want to tell the truth, Tanaka? After all, Me and Daichi tried to convince you five times to join us and you didn’t budge at anything I offered you.” Sugawara gave his recruit a few encouraging pats on his shoulders, coaxing him to tell the truth.

“FIVE TIMES?!” Two shocked voices said from behind Daichi’s sitting figure.

“Do you want me to tell you about it?” A sparkle seemed to appear at Sugawara’s mischievous wink and Tanaka’s whines increased in volume.

I.

“I’m sorry, Sugawara-San. But I don’t think I have anything to offer you.” 

A sheepish smile greeted his awkward one, and Tanaka is sure that he had somehow received the culmination of blessings from the lives he took. In front of him was an angel, he was sure of it. Sure, said angel was offering him to join an actual criminal organization, but beggars can’t choose the personification of their saving graces.

“That’s funny, Tanaka. I was so sure I didn’t ask anything out of you.” The angel let out a chuckle and Tanaka felt his sins washed away.

“You asked me to join you, though.” Tanaka mumbled shyly. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this much apprehension towards an adult. His teachers stopped trying to reprimand him in high school and the people he fought are usually twice his age and looking for an easy target. He had little to no respect towards people without backbone. Despite the warmth Sugawara was radiating, however, there was a practiced elegance to everything he did. His movements were refined and simple, leaving no room for unnecessary gestures. The kind of refined that Tanaka was sure he couldn’t beat without another five years’ worth of practice.

“I guess I did.”

That day Tanaka ate a warm cooked meal in a stacked thermos, the ghost of an encouraging smile plastered behind his eyelids. The night was uncharacteristically cold and he couldn’t help but feel the stark difference of being alone after sitting with someone else.

II.

The second coming of Sugawara Koushi brought relief patches, more warm food, and a new coat. The offer was made again, but Tanaka still wasn’t held at gunpoint or threatened. He was sure that the man’s patience will soon run thin, but he could maybe run away once the switch flipped.

The visiting man didn’t really discuss the matter of joining the group once Tanaka shyly refused again. He sat with the kid, recounting stories from his day job as an elementary teacher. Tanaka was shocked at the discovery that he did indeed work a day job dealing with kids.

“Well, it was part of an agreement I had with my husband. But I enjoy the job. I adore kids!”

Confusion hung in the air, and Tanaka chewed his rice slower in contemplation. Was that even allowed? To be within reach of children with a trail of dead bodies haunting his every step. Did they haunt him? The way they seemed to grab at the teen’s ankles in his sleep?

“Is- Is that allowed?” Tanaka finally asked with unsure eyes.

“Well, the school asked for our protection because the previous headmaster was caught in a bad deal, and so I was put in charge there. But I was good with kids so Da- my husband, Daichi, encouraged me to teach in the meantime I was stationed there, to put it nicely.”

“What do you mean?” Tanaka tried to imagine the man Sugawara called his husband. Was he cruel and heartless? Were his eyes cold and calculating even to the angel with a smile that can melt Ice Mountains?

“Ah, well, he didn’t give me much of a choice.” Sugawara laughed at his joke but Tanaka was already planning five different ways to murder anyone who would hurt his newfound savior, each one ending up with the boy dead trying to save him. “But married life is about compromise, and he was only worried for my safety, so I guess, despite having more experience than him in this field, I agreed to be more of an observer than an active member. Still, working with the kids is a different satisfaction in itself.” Tanaka could feel the tension in his shoulders loosen as the image of a doting husband replaced the monsters he conjured up.

That night he was left with thoughts of joining forces swarming in his mind, warm curry settling in his stomach and a blanket hugging his sides.

III

Tanaka felt blood dripping onto his lashes and into his eyes. Maybe this was the one fight he should have stayed out of, but they were picking on kids barely able to fend for themselves in what must have been a new situation. Or at least a new place because Tanaka had never seen them around before. The fight however was far above Tanaka’s skills, and he quickly found himself on the losing side. As he felt his bat ripped away from his grasp he could only pray that he would be forgiven for not being able to protect the three huddled kids paralyzed with fear.

And then an angel came to his rescue.

Tanaka thought he used the word angel too much the past few weeks, but no other word could really describe the silver hair falling around his face like a curtain, forcing his sight to focus on a worried Sugawara hovering over him. He turned to see the three kids hidden behind another tall figure hunching to cover their vision. With that Tanaka let his eyes drift shut.

When he woke up he could see stars hung up on the ceilings. The blanket weighed heavy on him and he swore the pillows were made of clouds. He was mostly sure that he had ascended to heaven and reaping the results of his atonement. The smell of clean laundry attacked his nose and he wanted to sink into the mattress. The bliss lasted only a second before his better judgement kicked in. Tanaka threw off his covers and ran out the door, surprising a sleep-deprived Sugawara with a tray of food in his hands.

“Would you like some breakfast? Daichi already left so he won’t be joining us, but we can eat in the bedroom.” Suga handed the tray into Tanaka’s ready hand and ushered him back into the room he escaped from seconds ago.

When Tanaka finished his breakfast and insisted on leaving, Sugawara reluctantly sent him off with a backpack filled with supplies, some money, and a hug that lasted a few minutes. Tanaka suddenly felt like his steps were heavier than usual, but he steeled his heart and walked away.

IV.

There was a man outside the coffee shop Tanaka was seated in. He didn’t look particularly menacing but he seemed to have put up a guard and was at full alert. Tanaka couldn’t help but feel like he had seen his stature somewhere. But the more he racked his brain for a faint memory, the less answers he came up with. Because where else would he have seen this tall, ah, Tanaka’s brain clicked. Seconds after Tanaka made the connection a happy looking Sugawara bounded into the shop, dragging the defeated man along with him. They ordered their drinks and they seemed to be unaware of his existence. He could stay there and pretend he hadn’t seen them, but the chances of being recognized are too high.

Ah, screw it, Tanaka thought. He lowered his beanie before making a run for it, only to have the sleeves of his coat caught by something, no, someone. He felt a chill run through him as he felt another heavy hand on his shoulder turning him around. He was met with a genuine smile from his silver hair, spouse of a crime lord, angel and a firm glare from the tall man stopping his escape.

“Would you like desert, Tanaka?” Sugawara asked. Tanaka felt the resistance in him die out and he pointed at a chocolate chip cookie.

Tanaka let himself be dragged around by the two men towards an empty table by the window. They prefer places with a lot of sunlight, Sugawara explained. Tanaka remembered the place he stayed in a few weeks ago and how plants thrived even in corners far from the windows. He briefly wondered if he was brought into their house. He quickly shook away the idea, knowing it was too dangerous to bring a complete stranger to their home. But then again, Sugawara didn’t seem to be weary of him at all.

“Nice to finally talk to you, Tanaka. I’m Daichi.” The dark haired man introduced himself. He didn’t look intimidating at all. If Tanaka didn’t know about his full-time job he’d probably think he was a police officer or something of the type.

“I bet he’s thinking about how you look too nice to be in your line of job.” Sugawara teased the man sitting next to him and Tanaka flushed from being caught red-handed.

“Well, I was a police officer, Suga.” Tanaka who had munched on his cookie to distract himself choked on the crumbs that found their way into his airway. A police officer turned crime lord.

“Can I ask why?” He asked wide eyed after getting over his coughing fit.

“For love, of course.” Daichi grinned at the teenager, seeming sincere. “There wasn’t a way I could ask for Suga’s hand in marriage if my primary job was to kill him.”

The couple laughed as they watched Tanaka’s astonishment showed. The rest of their conversation flowed freely and they lost track of time. At the end of their meeting, an unasked question lingered behind Sugawara’s invitation to have dinner at their place. Tanaka refused for the fourth time. He watched the couple wave at him, driving away, bringing along a piece of Tanaka’s heart that longed for the warmth of a family.

V.

The fifth time Sugawara saw Tanaka he didn’t ask him anything, or talked to him at all. He just left him a phone; burner, no doubt. “For emergency.” He had said before leaving. Tanaka didn’t see him for months afterwards.

“So did Tanaka-San call you?” Hinata asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. He was still a child in so many ways, still so intrigued by stories and the world around him. It warmed the group’s heart seeing his enthusiasm.

“No, actually, Shimizu volunteered to ask him.” The female nodded at being mentioned, hair falling around her face, framing it softly.

VI.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke?” A soft voice tickled his ears, as if its owner was right beside him. In reality, Tanaka was stuck staring at another angel from a few meters away. Her dark hair was flowing dramatically in the wind behind her, the glasses sitting on her nose an impeccable addition to her godly complexion. Why he kept being visited by angels, he didn’t know, but if this was a premonition for his inevitable death, he’d welcome it with open arms.

“I believe Sugawara-San and Daichi-San had briefed you on the offer. I thought I’d ask one more time.” Tanaka gulped as the angel continued speaking. He decided then and there if she was to ask him to follow her to hell he would go with the spirit of a hundred young men marching into battle.

“Would you like to join us as a member of Karasuno?”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this haha I didn't get to dwell too much on Tanaka's and Kiyoko's relationship, but that's okay it's almost midnight and i'm losing braincells, when the clock hits twelve, i lose them all.


End file.
